The Extra Oil
by AllABoutYaoi23
Summary: Extra/Deleted Scenes from Lavender Oil. They maybe understood better if you read Lavender Oil as well. Enjoy and Review! Because no reviews mean no further chapters :) Up first: A little polyjuice play.


**EXTRA 1**

 **So I'm sitting here thinking about how to go about these side pieces, to Lavender Oil… And I realized I could write them out as plays** **Lol I'm a playwright you guys (well a future one, I've written a few pieces that maybe put on in small theaters soon) so it might be quicker and easier for me this way.**

 **So there's a method to this (which will be used in anything I write out as a play):**

 **CHARACTER NAMES**

 **(short character actions)**

 **Dialog**

 _ **Stage Directions**_

 **Setting: how the scene should be set**

 **AT RISE: (What's happening when the curtain rises)**

 **Ready? Hoopefully you guys enjoy it… It's the rest of the Lucius/Severus/Dumbledore scene. Oh yeah, I'm going to add the portion of the story that applies in regular text… I'm honestly just coping and pasting it lol. Too lazy to retype it.**

Setting: A large, sparingly yet elegantly decorated foyer. The illusion of a large staircase should be present. A single love seat is present.

AT RISE: LUCIUS MALFOY sits on a love seat placed in the foyer.

LUCIUS

(exasperated)

I wish he would hurry home already. I'm tired of waiting all day for my surprise…

 _DUMBLEDORE enters._

DUMBLEDORE

(happily)

Hello there Mr. Malfoy… I've been sent to deliver a message from Severus.

 _Lucius stands, enraged._

LUCIUS

How dare you just enter my property without knocking or anything!

DUMBLEDORE

Well… You see… Severus sent me…. I assumed it was okay?

LUCIUS

You mumbling idiot. I'll never understand what the rest of the Wizarding World sees in you. You can't even form a complete sentence correctly.

 _Dumbledore chuckles, and steps towards Lucius._

DUMBLEDORE

(smirks)

Why Lucius… Severus told me exactly what you see in me. About your strange fantasy involving me...

 _Lucius backs away as Dumbledore stalks towards him._

DUMBLEDORE (cont.)

(smirks)

Tell me Luscious… Would you like the HEADmaster to give you a lemon drop or two.

 _Lucius flushes red and halts. Dumbledore grabs him by the hips and kisses him forcefully. Lucius yanks away and smacks Dumbledore._

LUCIUS

(outraged)

HOW DARE YOU! When I tell Severus about this he's going to use you for potion ingredients… Wait you're not even worth that. He's going to feed you to his living potions ingredients.

 _Dumbledore stares at Lucius._

DUMBLEDORE

(raises an eyebrow)

Well love… If I would have known you wouldn't appreciate this, I wouldn't have tried this surprise. And here I'm am trying to reenact one of your stranger fantasies.

 _Dumbledore turns away, with a dramatic swish of his robes, in such a way that it reminds Lucius of a large bat, and begins to exit the stage. Lucius runs after him and grabs his arm._

LUCIUS

(shocked)

Severus?

SEVERUS

… you always said you'd be able to recognize me no matter my disguise… But I guess a little pollyjuice and masking my smell and you're left confused, and I'm left with a bruised face.

 _Lucius looks at Severus in disguise, shocked._

LUCIUS

Oh love, I didn't know you planned on doing this for me. I was caught so off guard. How can I ever make this up to you?

SEVERUS

(smirks)

You could always kiss it better.

 _Lucius pulls Severus into a passionate kiss…._

EXCERT FROM CHAPTER 2

Draco quickly laid a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. Then turned to open the door to the Manor, and suddenly fainted when he opened the door completely. Harry shocked, stood there with his mouth agape as he watched Draco hit the floor and looked inside of the manor. There stood Mr. Lucius Malfoy snogging one Professor Albus Dumbledore. They broke apart as they heard the thump of the young Veela connecting with the floor.

"Umm.. It's not what it looks like," Dumbledore tried to explain rather quickly while pushing Lucius further away from him.

Harry was trying hard not to question his mentor and be sick all at the same time, but he figured Draco needed him more. So he lent over the fallen Veela and gently brushed the hair away from his forehead to give it a kiss. Draco's eyes instantly fluttered open because of the attention from his mate. Dumbledore and Lucius walked over to stand by Draco to make sure he was unharmed from his fall, but the Veela only had eyes for his mate. Harry helped Draco to his feet.

"Harry I just had to worst nightmare. In my dream my dad was kissing Dumbledore…" Draco began to quickly babble and trailed off as he finally looked around himself, and noticed the previously mentioned people holding hands. "Bloody Hell! It wasn't a dream!"

"I think you should drop the costume… I mean disguise Severus." Lucius stammered while blushing.

"Wait, that's not Dumbledore?" asked Harry, blinking stupidly. He was not taking his blond into his arm, trying to process what was going on around him and wanting to comfort his boyfriend. This was easier for him to accept. Draco melted into the embrace.

"Severus Snape dropped the disguise, he was now back to his normal, but slightly less greast self. Draco let out a sigh of relief.

"Draco are you okay?"

"Yes father, I'm fine now… What were you guys doing… Wait nevermind." He quickly dropped the conversation, remembering a similar instant that occurred in the summer. Draco had walked in on Severus groping a chained-up Remus Lupin. Draco began to scream at Snape for cheating on his father, and then Lucius began to look like himself again. He couldn't look them in the face for a week after his parents explained the truth.

"Then why pray-tell are you and Potter here? I thought you were just going to visit him." Snape inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Because, my dear godfather, I'm spending the summer with my boyfriend." Draco responded with a smirk and Harry's face began to redden.

Lucius shared a look with Severus before asking, "Boyfriend?"

"Yes sir, I'm Draco's boyfriend now." Harry responded while still blushing, but making direct eye contact with his boyfriend's father. He may have been embarrassed but it wouldn't dwindle his courageous ways any.

"Oh well then… I guess you can to retrieve your things from the Dragon Cave, Draco?"

"Dad please stop calling my room that."

"Dragon Cave?" Harry lost his blush for a look of amusement.

"Well when Draco was a little boy, Severus here allowed him to watch his first muggle film. I was against it at first, but he explained that Draco would probably have to take muggle studies at Hogwarts, and it would be a good idea for him to have a little experience with Muggle things. SO he was allowed to watch a film called "Batman" and he became obsessed with that film."

Draco interrupted his father "Well that's enough of that story, lets head to get my things Harry. I'm sure my father probably is a little tired from his earlier activities…"

Severus cut him off, "Well I'm not tired at all and I can finish this short tale. Draco at the time owned a small children's silver cape. He would put it on and run around the manor to save the house-elves from "dangerous" situations. He also had a habit of flying around on his children's broom and saying ' _to the Dragon Cave'."_

Harry began to snicker, but a glance from Draco instantly put an end to that. Lucius than began to finish the story again. "We tried to explain that he was not a superhero like batman, but he'd say ' _but dad, dragons stay in caves and my name means dragon."_ We'd just let him have his way and drop the argument. Over time, as he grew older he eventually stopped on his own."

Harry tried his hardest to hold in his laughter but he failed at doing so. "I would love to see that." Harry said while trying to catch his breath, and Draco still giving him his best death glare.

Snape smirked, "Actually you can, Lucius like's to keep the wizarding version of muggle home videos."

"There's no way in Hades Harry will see those projections!" Draco said, as he began pulling Harry in the proper direction to get to his room. "Let's just go to my room."

"Don't you mean _To the Dragon Cave?"_ Harry responded with a goofy smile on his face.

Professor Snape and Lucius only chuckled when they saw Draco shove Harry lightly down the stairs they had just began to ascend. "Ahh, young love." Lucius mused, "Now where were we?" Once the boys were out of sight, the Dumbledore costume returned, and the snogging began.

END OF EXCERT

 _Severus and Lucius move towards the love seat while kissing passionately. Severus pushing Lucius into the seat and waves his wand to restore his Dumbledore Costume. He also waves his wand once more to remove the clothes of Lucius. He kneels in front of Lucius and pulls out a few lemon drops._

DUMBLEDORE

Well Luscious, it's time I teach you a lesson.

 _He places the lemon drops into his mouth. Lucius visibly gulps. Leans in close and licks Lucius' dick._

DUMBLEDORE

It's time you learn why they call me the HEADmaster… And then I have another wand and two lemon drops you can get to know, to review what you have learned.

SCENE ENDS

 **Well… What do you think? I can add more, but I'm not sure if you guys would want me to. More to thise scene and other side scenes as well… This if reviewed enough, will become where I add my deleted scenes, and random moments I thought to place in chapters. Please review… sorry it's short and maybe full of errors… I'm also typing this at 3:46 am, and half asleep so please forgive me. It's a bonus for waiting all those months for another chapter.**


End file.
